marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN414)
, formerly (Division X) | Relatives = Unnamed step-father; Sharon Xavier (mother); Raven Darkholme (adopted sister); P. Xavier (twin brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Crippled legs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Headmaster | Education = Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology, Oxford University. | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York, America | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | Death = | Quotation = The past: a new and uncertain world. A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. Countless choices define our fate: each choice, each moment - a moment in the ripple of time. Enough ripple, and you change the tide... for the future is never truly set. | Speaker = Charles Xavier | QuoteSource = X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) | HistoryText = Early Life Charles Xavier is a mutant with the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting orphan girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food disguising as his mother. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family as his sister, an offer which she happily accepted. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University accompanied by Raven. He earned Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. Meeting Erik Lehnsherr After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help in stopping a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants existed and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but a "Man in Black" offered to sponsor them. Charles accompanied MacTaggert, MIB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, Charles' telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself through telepathy in an attempt to stop it and, after short introductions, brought him to the CIA's secret "Division X" facility. Forming The X-Men There they met young scientist Hank McCoy, a mutant with prehensile feet and enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by McCoy called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr traveled the world discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alexander Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. Lensherr and Xavier tried once again to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. They discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Angel to their cause and killing Armando in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Lensherr reach new heights of his magnetic ability, while also helping other mutants explore their powers. Cuban Missile Crisis Xavier's new team was soon called to action during the Cuban Missile Crisis when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet naval forces. A Soviet freighter had been forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club who were attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. Lensherr pulled Shaw's submarine from the water. The submarine and the X-Jet both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Lensherr found and killed Shaw, despite Xavier telling him not to. Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two naval fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept Lensherr from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine, crippling him from ever walking again. A remorseful Erik left with Raven, who adopted the name Mystique, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Professor X Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike force known as the X-Men. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. However, the Vietnam War and the subsequent loss of many of his students in the conflict left Xavier feeling bitter, prompting him to rely for a time on a serum that would restore his ability to walk at the cost of preventing him from using his powers. He and Hank- the last surviving member of the original team still loyal to him- remained at the school for a time in self-imposed isolation, until a man named Logan from the apocalyptic future traveled back in time, by transferring his future consciousness into his younger body. Second Chance Logan explained to Charles and Hank that he had come from the future to prevent Mystique from killing Dr. Bolivar Trask, an act that would set off a series of events that would lead to the extinction of their species. Logan asked Charles and Hank for their help to get Mystique, and stop the Sentinels from ever being created. Although unwilling at first, Charles accepted because he remembered a promise he once made to Mystique. Logan told them that they needed Erik, now operating by the name of Magneto, to stop Mystique. Charles revealed that Erik was being held prisoner beneath the Pentagon in a concrete and plastic prison for being involved in the assassination of John F. Kennedy. They acquired the help of Peter Maximoff, a young mutant with the power to move at tremendous speed. Together, they successfully broke Erik out of prison, although Charles violently punched Erik for all he did back in the past as he ironically claimed to Logan that he's not good with violence. The group then headed to Paris to stop Mystique from killing Trask at the World Peace Summit. During the flight to Paris, an argument broke out between Charles and Erik about how Erik took Raven away from Charles, and how Charles went into hiding during a time when fellow mutants needed him the most. A couple of hours later, Charles asked Erik why he killed Kennedy. Erik revealed that his intention was to save the President, for he too was a mutant. However, he failed at completely deflecting the bullet, thus killing the President. Erik then offered to play chess with Charles as a form of truce. When they arrived in Paris, they infiltrate the World Peace Summit, which distracted Mystique long enough for Trask's military chaperon, Major William Stryker to stun Mystique with his stun gun. Seeing Stryker caused Logan's mind to spasm back and forth between his future and past self. Mystique used this to escape the building, but not after Erik shot her in the ankle. Logan, with his past consciousness controlling his body, was confused, so he grabbed Charles and asked who they were, and what he was doing there. Charles told Hank to go after Mystique and Erik, while he stayed here to get Logan to calm himself. After a couple of minutes, Logan's future consciousness returned to his body, and Charles asked what happened, and Logan replied that he saw someone who would bring him a lot of pain someday in the future. The two leave the summit discreetly, and reunite with Hank sometime later. Days of Future Past I don't want - your suffering! I don't want - YOUR FUTURE! A day later, they returned to the Mansion. While arguing with Logan about the failure of the mission, Charles collapsed, having not taken the drug that helped him walk. Hank went upstairs to get him the serum. Logan managed to convince Charles to keep his powers to use Cerebro to find Mystique. The three head downstairs to Cerebro, and Charles failed to operate Cerebro. He told Logan that it was not the machine that was broken, it was his mind. Logan told him to read his mind, so Charles did. He saw the operation that gave Logan his adamantium skeleton, and he saw Logan killing Jean Grey. After seeing this, he told Logan that he didn't want that to be his future. Logan told him to go deeper into his mind, and when he did, his mind woke up in 2023 where he saw a group of mutants, which included his future self and Erik's future self. His future self sensed his presence, allowing the two of them to have a brief telepathic conversation, during which the future Xavier encouraged Charles to have hope in humanity despite this future, arguing that people shouldn't be judged for the times when they stumble and lose their path. Assuring Charles that his greatest power was the ability to bear the pain he feared, the future Xavier shared some of the brightest and most beautiful memories of his life to inspire his younger self. After that, Charles' consciousness returned to 1973, and he tried to work Cerebro. He was successful this time in finding Mystique, and found out she was going to Washington to kill Trask during the unveiling of the first ever Sentinels. On the plane to Washington, Logan asked Charles to promise him that no matter what happens going forward, he would remember to take care of Scott, Storm, and Jean, students he would meet in the future. Charles said he'd do his best, and Logan replied that that would be enough. The next day, Charles, Hank and Logan, arrived in the White House Lawn before the unveiling had begun, and Charles scanned the crowd for Mystique. He found Mystique a few seconds before she killed Trask, and mentally stopped her. However, before the ceremony was over, Erik arrived, took control of the Sentinels, and dropped a giant baseball field around them, so that there would be no outside interference. When the baseball field dropped, Charles was thrown off his wheelchair, and was trapped under metal debris. Free from Charles' control, Mystique disguised herself as White House staff, and joined the President and Trask as they retreated to a bunker. Charles was unable to do anything as Logan and Hank, now in Beast form, fought the Sentinels, and as Magneto ripped the bunker out of the White House. Now holding the President, Trask, and other White House staff at gunpoint, Magneto broadcasted the whole event on TV. After awhile, Magneto was distracted by a Sentinel that was about to attack, which gave Mystique the chance to shoot him in the side of his neck. As Mystique was about to shoot Trask, Charles used his power to freeze the thought processes of everyone in the stadium except his and Mystique's, so that he could convince her to not kill Trask. He was able to get her to change her mind, and watched as she left the stadium. Charles took control of Erik, now helmet-less, and removed the debris on top of himself. After a brief conversation, the two parted ways, and Charles and Hank went home to re-establish the school. Reopening His School Over the next decade, Xavier worked to rebuild the school, believing that humans and mutants were at peace after Raven's actions, with the final goal of turning his campus into a university for humans and mutants. During this time, he recruited several new students, taking particular care when training fellow telepath Jean Grey, most likely motivated by his mistakes with her in the other timeline based on Logan's memories. After years of preparing, he gained a particular new student in the form of Scott Summers, the younger brother of his early student Alex Summers. He was also reunited with Raven, who had just rescued a teleporting mutant named Kurt Wagner from a mutant cage match, but their meeting was cut short due to Raven's concerns about Erik and recent disturbances. Visiting Moira to learn about these events, Xavier learned that she had been tracking a cult that had arisen after mutants went public, with this group worshipping the ancient figure En Sabah Nur, known to his followers as 'Apocalypse' and regarded as the first mutant to ever manifest. Returning to the school to use Cerebro to try to find Eric, Xavier learned that his old friend had been recruited by the revived Apocalypse, with their moment of telepathic contact allowing Apocalypse to use his powers to take remote control of Xavier's mind and force him to launch all of Earth's nuclear missiles into orbit. With the human race now effectively disarmed, Apocalypse teleported directly to the school to abduct Xavier, simultaneously tricking Havok into trying to attack him and destroying the school. Alone with Apocalypse and his Horsemen, Xavier was forced to send a telepathic message of Apocalypse's intent to the world, Apocalypse using his powers to enhance Xavier's own to a level he would have normally required Cerebro to achieve. However, Xavier used this opportunity to send a discreet telepathic message to Jean Grey providing her with his current location, and when Apocalypse told Xavier to tell those with power to prepare for conquest, Xavier instead told them to protect those without. Not Too Distant Future Fifty years later, Charles was approached by Logan in his office. He asked why Logan was there, as Logan had a History class to teach. Logan jokingly said that he needed a quick refresh on history, particularly everything after 1973. Charles smiled, and welcomed him back. He then asked what the last thing he remembered was. | Powers = See Charles Xavier (Earth-616)#Powers Telepathy: Those of Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)#Telepathy | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male who engages in moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic: Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, suffered when one of the bullets Magneto bounced off using his magnetic powers hit his spine, crippling him for life. | Equipment = Wheelchair, Cerebro | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart portray the new timeline's version of Professor Xavier in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Both actors also portrayed Xavier in the [[Earth-10005|original timeline of the X-Men film series]]. McAvoy returns as Professor X in X-Men: Apocalypse while Stewart will return as the character in Logan. * Professor X had a level 5 CIA clearance. | Trivia = }} Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Xavier Family Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Oxford University Student Category:CIA Level 5 Clearance